


Whatever you Want

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bucky Barnes Returns, Finger Sucking, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Questions rattled their way into Steve's head.  How much did Bucky remember now?  Was he okay?  Where had he been these past months?  Why has he chained me up?  Will he please just touch me?





	

Steve walked slowly into his apartment and propped his shield in its usual spot against the wall. He was bone tired. The mission had been long and less fruitful than he had hoped. Leaning heavily against the wall he made his way to the bathroom, peeling off the Captain America suit as he went, leaving a trail of red, white and blue scattered the length of his hall.

He climbed into the shower, barely able to muster the required effort to soap himself up but knowing he would feel better for the effort. Once finished, he quickly ran a towel over his skin and hair before staggering into his bedroom and falling onto his bed. He was asleep almost instantly.

 

Steve awoke a few hours later, it was still dark out and he was still tired. He attempted to roll over, planning to go back to sleep, when with a rattle and a clink, he discovered he couldn't.

'What the hell?' He thought as he tried to move both hands. He was cuffed to his bed. A quick flick of his legs informed him that his ankles were cuffed too. Panicked, he looked around the room and that was when he noticed the shadowy figure in the corner.

The figure stepped towards the bed and Steve could see his outline more clearly as he approached. Long hair shifted around his head and a faint whir could be heard when he raised his left hand, leaning over to touch Steve's cheek gently. “Bucky?”

A hot mouth pressed against his was the only reply Steve got and he gasped, allowing a tongue to dart into his mouth, claiming it as his own. Steve groaned and pulled on his restraints, wishing he could touch the man leaning down over him.

Questions rattled their way into Steve's head. How much did Bucky remember now? Was he okay? Where had he been these past months? Why has he chained me up? Will he please just touch me?

None of the questions could be voiced as Bucky's tongue continued to plunder Steve's mouth and oh, wasn't that familiar. Seventy years and still Bucky kissed like a man on a mission. A mission to set Steve's nerve endings on fire.

Bucky shifted, climbing onto the bed and straddling Steve's hips. Which was when Steve suddenly remembered he had fallen into bed naked. Bucky's trousers scraped against bare skin and Steve gasped against Bucky's mouth, wrenching his head to the side panting.

He turned back, looked into Bucky's eyes, shaded in the darkness of the room, he opened his mouth to speak but Bucky rocked his hips and all that came out was a strangled groan.

Bucky reapplied his mouth to Steve's folding himself down until they were pressed together, Steve's bare chest being abraded by Bucky's jacket. The buttons sliding and catching against his skin. Steve's mind flashed back to their meeting on the bridge. This was the same outfit. It made him look dangerous even as it accentuated every curve, every muscle, highlighted his swagger.

The rough material of his trousers being rocked against Steve's now hard cock felt both painful and amazing and Steve couldn't restrain himself from pushing up against it. His leg jerked, wishing he could wrap around Bucky, hold him in place.

Bucky pulled his mouth away from Steve's and he looked down at him. “I... I need...”

“Whatever you want.” Steve whispered softly. “You know that, don't you?”

Bucky didn't reply, he just moved. Shuffling down on the bed until he was kneeling between Steve's spread legs. He paused, looking at Steve's erection which was jutting up, twitching under the force of that heated gaze.

Slowly, Bucky lowered himself down, reaching out to place his hands to Steve's hips before lowering his head. Steve gasped as Bucky's tongue darted out to run up the length of his shaft. His breath catching as that skilful tongue circled the head, before soft lips covered teeth and he pulled at Steve's foreskin, tongue flicking out to catch the moisture leaking from the slit.

Steve's hips attempted to jerk towards that sinful mouth but Bucky pushed back gently, keeping him pinned. The cuffs rattled loudly as Steve tried in vain to move his hands, to reach down, to touch Bucky. He jerked his right cuff sharply and felt it give a little. It occurred to him he could break them, but he was afraid to. Afraid that Bucky would stop if he did. Bucky needed Steve cuffed and Steve needed Bucky to feel safe around him. So, he eased off on the tugging. Started thrashing his head instead as Bucky's lips slid down his length enveloping him in warm, wet heat.

Bucky's right hand slipped from Steve's hip, slid slowly up his side. Fingers teasing sensitive areas, continuing up to circle a nipple and Steve's hips jerked wildly as a thumb and forefinger pinched the nipple. “Fuck!” Steve exclaimed as his cock hit the back of Bucky's throat and Bucky swallowed around it. The slightest touch of teeth to remind Steve it wasn't nice to thrust.

Steve pulled his hips down, pressing into the bed, trying to hold still as Bucky tweaked his nipple and bobbed his head up and down Steve's length. Alternating between sucking and licking.

“Oh, fuck, please.” Steve begged after a few more moments of the exquisite torture. “Bu...” He attempted to say the name, but before he could two fingers jammed themselves into his mouth, cutting him off as they pressed to his tongue.

Steve closed his lips around the fingers and curled his tongue, licking them with the same enthusiasm Bucky was showing his cock. He was getting close, his balls pulled up tight, his muscles quivering. He needed more. Wished he could tell Bucky. He wanted to touch him. Wanted to get him out of his clothes and feel him. Wanted to scream his name over and over as he fell apart at his hands.

He wasn't getting any of those things though. What he was getting was a skilful mouth that still knew exactly how to work him. A hot tongue that knew exactly how to tease him and two spit coated fingers that suddenly withdrew from his mouth and plunged sharply into his ass. He arched up and cried out as the fingers scratched over the sensitive bundle of nerves nestled inside him and he came with a broken off scream.

Bucky clamped his lips tightly to Steve's cock and swallowed every drop, sucking lightly to ensure nothing was missed before sliding off and licking to be doubly sure. Steve went boneless beneath him, although his chest was heaving as he panted through the aftershocks.

Bucky pulled his fingers out and surged up, reclaiming Steve's mouth in a bruising kiss that was all sloppy tongues and bitten lips. Steve could taste himself on Bucky's tongue and he wanted more, wanted to taste Bucky, to lick and nip and return the favour but Bucky was moving, leaning back and climbing from the bed.

“Please...” Steve began, planning to beg Bucky to stay but Bucky darted in and kissed the words away before they could escape shaking his head, dark locks quivering around his face and then he was leaving.

Steve couldn't stop the whimper that escaped as Bucky silently left the room. He pulled frantically on the cuffs managing to snap the ones on his wrists and then he leaned down and pulled at his ankles until they were free too. He scrambled from his bed and ran out into the hall. He checked every room but Bucky was gone. Left as silently as he had no doubt arrived.

Steve leaned against the door frame of his bedroom and sighed. Well at least Bucky knew where to find him. Steve could only hope he would be inclined to return.


End file.
